The present invention relates to a tool holder, and particularly to a fixing seat having a slot hole, with the upper edge of the slot hole having a press sheet. The back of the holder has a guide rail, and the front of the holder has a hook body. Thus, straight stem tools are inserted in the slot hole and held down by the press sheet while tools with holes are hung up on the hook body to facilitate the storage of tools in a neat manner and permit random positioning of them through movement of the holder on the guide rail to promote work efficiency, save space and provide convenience for use.
The conventional tool holder uses a fixed size hole. Because the size of the tool holder is fixed, it is not suitable for tools of various sizes, so many tool holders are required for placing various kinds of tools, and therefore the following disadvantages are often found in use:
1. Because the position and bore of a hole on a conventional tool holder is designed in a fixed manner and therefore is not suitable for various sizes of tools, this results in a waste of space since more holders are required. PA1 2. The capacity of such a tool holder for loading tools is fixed and cannot be changed, so the user must change the tool holder or prepare another set of tool holders to fit the number of tools or to store the tools not fitted to the hole of the tool holder. PA1 3. If tools that are not fitted to the hole of the tool holder are placed in the tool holder, the tools in the hole may easily fall down due to vibration. PA1 4. Because the tool holder is fixed in position, it is not flexible and convenient for use.